1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal recording and/or reproduction apparatus and method for recording and/or reproducing a video signal or a video signal in combination with an audio signal to/from a recording medium; a signal recording apparatus and method for recording onto a recording medium video signals through a plurality of channels or a video signal in combination with an audio signal through a plurality of channels; and a signal reproduction apparatus and method for reproducing from a recording medium video signals through a plurality of channels or a video signal in combination with an audio signal through a plurality of channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been suggested a simultaneous signal recording/reproduction apparatus for recording a video signal or a video signal in combination with an audio signal onto a recording medium such as an optical disc simultaneously with carrying out a reproduction, or a two-channel reproduction apparatus for reproducing simultaneously a video signal and an audio signal of two channels from a recording medium.
In the aforementioned simultaneous recording/reproduction apparatus and in the two-channel reproduction apparatus, no user interface has been provided for correlating the video signals simultaneously inputted/outputted for display. However, if a video signal recorded and a video signal reproduced are displayed independently from each other, i.e., video signal of separate channels are displayed separately, the benefit for a user is not sufficient.
For example, in a simultaneous signal recording/reproduction apparatus, it is difficult for the user to visually recognize the timing when the difference between the recording and the reproduction has become zero.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a signal recording and/or reproduction apparatus capable of visually showing the relationship between a video signal recorded and a video signal reproduced when a video signal is recorded and/or reproduced to/from a recording medium.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a signal recording apparatus and method capable of recording video signals of two channels onto a recording medium while visually showing the relationship between the video signals of the two channels.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a signal reproduction apparatus and method capable of reproducing video signals of two channels from a recording medium while visually showing the relationship of the video signals of the two channels.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, the signal recording and/or reproduction apparatus according to the present invention includes: recording processing means for carrying out a recording signal processing to a video signal to be recorded on the recording medium; reproduction processing means for carrying out a reproduction signal processing to a video signal to be reproduced from the recording medium; and control means for causing display means to output a recording video signal to be recorded on the recording medium via the recording processing means and a reproduction video signal reproduced from the recording medium via the reproduction processing means. This enables a user to visually recognize the relationship of the two video signals simultaneously recorded and reproduced to/from the recording medium.
Moreover, the signal recording apparatus according to the present invention includes: recording processing means for carrying out a recording signal processing to a video signal to be recorded onto the recording medium; and control means for causing display means to output a plurality of video signals or a portion of a video signal to be recorded onto the recording medium via the recording processing means according to the multiple recording mode or the partial recording mode. This enables a user to visually recognize the relationship of the two video signals recorded in two channels onto the recording medium.
Furthermore, the signal reproduction apparatus according to the present invention includes: reproduction processing means for carrying out a reproduction signal processing to a video signal reproduced from the recording medium; and control means for causing display means to output a plurality of video signals or a portion of a video signal reproduced from the recording medium via the reproduction processing means according to the multiple reproduction mode or the partial reproduction mode. This enables a user to visually recognize the relationship of the two video signals of the two channels from the recording medium.
Moreover, the signal recording and/or reproduction method according to the present invention is characterized in that a display block outputs a video signal to be recorded on the recording medium or video signal reproduced from the recording medium. This enables to simultaneously display two video signals which are simultaneously recorded and reproduced onto/from the recording medium.
Moreover the signal recording method according to the present invention is characterized in that a display block outputs the plurality of video signals or the part of a video signal according to the multiple recording mode or the partial recording mode. This enables to simultaneously display two video signals of two channels recorded onto the recording medium.
Furthermore, the signal reproduction method according to the present invention is characterized in that control is made to cause a display block to output a plurality of video signals or a portion of a video signal reproduced from the recording medium via reproduction processing means according to a multiple reproduction mode or a partial reproduction mode.